Merry Christmas Mushroom Kingdom
by smeake
Summary: It's Christmas time in the Mushroom Kingdom, and Nick and all of his friends are spending Christmas and New Year's together.


**Hello everyone i hope you all are ready for another story, this story is going to be another one shot but i will not upload it until Christmas Day it will feature both Christmas and New Years Eve i hope you all enjoy the story Read, Review and Enjoy**

Chapter 1: Merry Christmas, and Happy New Year

On the 17th of December everyone was starting to decorate the castle for the Christmas season, i of course was helping out along with going to the store during breaks and buying presents for all of my friends with the money i earned working around the castle and at my job (yes i do work) but the greatest present of all is the one i would reveal to my girlfriend Felicity on Christmas Day.

**8 days later: Christmas Day **

I slowly got up from my bed and saw that it was morning, i looked over to the right side of my bed and saw my alarm clock said 7:45, I got up and went down to the first floor where the Christmas tree and all the presents were.

I heard a door open and turned around but when i looked behind me it came from the guest room, i saw Suezzette come out first she yawned but she couldn't see more than a foot away because she didn't have her glasses on, as she got closer i came into her view, i was shocked to see her here because i thought she would be spending Christmas with her family.

"Hi Suezzette, Merry Christmas".

"Morning Nick Merry Christmas to you to". she said as she grabbed her glasses from her pocket and put them on bring me fully into her view I gave her a warm hug and me being the gentleman that i am i held her hand and gave it a kiss, she giggled after i did that. Zeke was not here due to a series of events that made him move back up to Indiana.

the next person that came out was Alyssa, followed by Keianna and Jesse.

I did the same thing to Alyssa she also giggled, I didn't kiss Keianna's hand because Jesse was right there.

Eventually everyone came out of their rooms to the living room where the Christmas tree was.

I being the the only one in room that had i prayer book with them said a prayer.

After i finished the prayer we started opening the presents

Once everyone else had finished opening there presents i started opening mine for my friends

"Oh everyone" I said as everyone turned their attention to me "There is one more present and it's from me to Felicity". I then ran up to my room and got the present and came back down the stairs.

I gave the present to Felicity, she unwrapped it to reveal a gold necklace with a cross on it.

Everyone said awww

"aw Nick it's beautiful".

"But not as beautiful as you".

"awww" everyone said again

Felicity gave me a hug and a quick kiss on the lips.

**6 days later: New Year's Eve**

On New Year's Eve everyone got ready for the pool party that was going to take place at 10:00pm.

at 11:50pm me and Felicity got in the pool along with Suezzette, Alyssa and Keianna, along with Toad and Toadette

"10 minutes until the New year everyone" Princess Peach said

everyone then got their non alcoholic drinks and poured them into their glass cups.

at 11:59:30pm we started counting down

when we got to 10 seconds everyone got louder

"10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1 Happy New Year" everyone shouted we toasted the New year and me, Felicity, Suezzette, Alyssa, Keianna Toad and Toadette jumped into the pool.

Me and Felicity stared at each other for a second and then we leaned forward and kissed underwater.

Alyssa came over and hugged me Keianna did the same, Suezzette swam over and kissed my right check, I saw Toad and Toadette kissing underwater as well i pointed up and we all swam up to the surface. Toad and Toadette came up a few seconds later.

Fireworks had started flying up into the air Me and Felicity kissed again for about 20 seconds.

**THE END**

**Well everyone** **that ends this one shot ****special of Christmas and New Year's Again ****this story will not be uploaded until Christmas Day i Hope you all have a Merry Christmas and a very happy and prosperous 2012****.**

**Smeake**


End file.
